Seats of this kind comprise a seat frame, a seat surface provided on the seat frame, and a backrest which is mounted for swivel movement on the seat frame and which can be folded forward toward the seat surface, and are used as front seats in motor vehicles whereby folding the backrest forward makes it easier for a passenger to climb into the back of the vehicle or to place an object in the back of the vehicle. Climbing in is made even easier, which is particularly important in the case of two-door vehicles, if after folding the backrest forward the seat can be moved forward. For this the vehicle seat has the following:                a longitudinal guide with which the seat frame can be moved in the seat longitudinal direction for adjusting the seat longitudinal position;        a fixing device for locking the seat frame in a previously set seat longitudinal position;        an operating element for releasing the fixing device so that the seat frame can be moved in the seat longitudinal direction;        a coupling mechanism for coupling the fixing device to the backrest which acts on the operating element and thereby unlocks the fixing device when the backrest is folded forward toward the seat surface;        a memory device by means of which the seat frame during movement in the seat longitudinal direction can be stopped automatically in a predeterminable seat longitudinal position defined as the memory position whereby a stop dedicated to the seat frame and movable in the seat longitudinal direction enters into engagement with a counter stop of the memory device;        adjusting means for the memory device with which the memory position can be adjusted through moving the position of the counter stop in the seat longitudinal direction;        a locking device for the memory device for locking a set memory position and switch means with which the locking device can be unlocked in order to be able to adjust the memory position.        
A seat of this kind known from WO 00/55002 offers on the one hand the possibility after folding the backrest forward toward the seating surface of sliding the seat frame, and thus the entire vehicle seat, forward in order to make it easier for a passenger to climb into the back (easy-entry function). At the same time the seat can then be very easily moved again into its original seat longitudinal position when this seat longitudinal position is stored as the memory position by means of the memory device provided for this purpose. In this case the seat frame on sliding back the seat is automatically stopped in the memory position whereby a stop dedicated to the seat frame interacts with a counter stop of the memory device.